


Becoming Deviant

by Jenny02



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife Employee Reader, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama & Romance, Eventual Deviant Connor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny02/pseuds/Jenny02
Summary: You're a CyberLife employee as the deviant revolution unfolds. In order to attract positive publicity, CyberLife sends you to help the DPD in its hunt for deviants. As you witness terrible atrocities committed against androids and as you get closer and closer to Connor you start to wonder if maybe you're on the wrong side of this war.





	1. Human

You swiped your card at the entrance and made your way inside your lab, putting on the lab coat you had left beside your desk. "Good morning Chloe, any new repairs for today?" you asked the android waiting for you by your desk. "Good morning Y/N, there are 4 new repairs for you to work on," she responded. You nodded your head and made your way over to the sliding door in the back of the room where the androids in need of repair were stored until you came in. Once more swiping your key through the lock beside the door. It slid open recognizing your CyberLife ID.  It still freaked you out sometimes how human they looked. 

"Chloe, bring me the operating table please," you told your assistant already analyzing the first android in need of repair. Chloe slid the table next to you and then proceded to help you place the android on top. "PM700, that's a police model, what happened to it?" you asked Chloe as she picked up a tablet displaying the information on what caused the damage to the android. "It was patrolling a store when it was attacked by a group of people, they caught the attack on camera but were unable to identify the criminals. They used bats," she told you. You nodded and pressed down on the androids left temple. "Initiate maintenance mode" with that command the android turned on but only with basic functions. "Run diagnostics" the LED on the androids temple flashed yellow and it blinked rapidly. "Missing bicomponent #8087q. Thirium regulator functional but not operating at optimum levels.  Substantial loss of thirium 310. Time till shutdown- 10 minutes." As the android started listing its malfunctions you made your way to one of the many drawers in the lab, getting the bicomponents and blue blood that you'd need.

Once you got all the materials you needed to repair the android you made your way back to the table the android was laid on. You once again pressed down on the left temple of the android "Shutdown" With that the android closed its eyes and the LED on its head turned gray. You knew androids didn't feel pain but you didn't like to fix them with their eyes open, it made you feel strange. You put on the android gloves that allowed you to make the androids synthetic skin pull back. You replaced the thirium pump, and the missing biocomponent as well as the blue blood the android had lost. You used the android glove to let the synthetic skin get back into place. You once again put the android in maintenance mode to run another diagnostic, once everything came back positive you called Chloe over.  "Alright. this one's repaired. Chloe, can you call the police department so they can send someone over?" Chloe nodded her head and you saw her LED turn yellow as she called the DPD. 

After the call you told the android to go to the next room to wait for whoever was going to pick it up. Chloe led the android to the room and came back to your side to help you with the next repair. Once again you got the next android and placed it on the operating table. It was a WR400, domestic model. Your mind wandered to what sick shit the owner had to do to leave the android in this condition. 

You had to take a deep breath They aren't human you reminded yourself, they can't feel pain. 

You went to turn on the android into maintenance mode but as it turned on it's LED started flashing red. It looked around wildly its eyes wide and seemingly full of fear "What's happening?! Where is he?!" She yelled in a panic pushing herself off the table. You didn't know how to respond, this had never happened before, this isn't SUPPOSED to happen. 

"I-you were sent in for repairs, you're at CyberLife. Please get back on the table before you shutdown, I don't know how badly you're damaged," you stated in what you hoped was a calm tone, you didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was. With that her LED turned yellow, she was calming down.

"I-I need blue blood, and I have several lacerations, I think I have some burns on my back too, it was too badly damaged for the synthetic skin to grow back," she told you seemingly in a daze. You nodded and led her to the table where she laid down, you reached up to her temple to turn her off before feeling her grab your wrist "NO! Please I, I want to stay awake" she said. You bit your lip and hesitantly nodded "Ok, I won't shut you down," you said with a small smile. 

You went to grab blue blood and a replacement for the part of her exoskeleton that had become too damaged. You noticed Chloe hadn't said anything through the whole ordeal her LED a bright yellow. "You alright there Chloe?" you asked as you came back to the table with the materials for the repair. She seemed to snap out of it, her LED spinning back to blue. She nodded with a small smile and you got back to work. You replaced the parts on her arms and legs that had lacerations too deep to grow back synthetic skin before asking her to turn over to repair the part of her back that was burnt beyond recognition. You replaced that part with a new panel of exoskeleton before giving her a bag of blue blood to drink. 

Once she drank it all you nodded and faced Chloe. "Ok, Chloe that's it for this repair, Call the owner-" before you could finish your sentence the android shot up and away from you. "NO! NO! YOU CANT DO THAT! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO ME?! HE'LL DO IT AGAIN. PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE, I CAN'T GO BACK!" the WR400 screamed and all you could do was look at her in shock.  
Deviant.  
You'd heard from your coworkers that the malfunction was becoming more and more frequent but you hadn't dealt with one till now. And to be completely honest it was freaking you out. No Y/N. Not human, you know that, it's a malfunction nothing else. You know what you need to do with deviants.  
You had to either reset it or.... or deactivate it. You couldn't bring yourself to do the latter. You took a deep breath and looked back up at the deviant, you had to lie, you knew that, but it's not something that came easy to you. "Ok, it's alright, I won't send you back." You said with a reassuring smile that felt more like a grimace. Yeah, lying definitely wasn't your strong suit. 

The android looked at you hesitantly "Come sit at the desk, I'll figure something out, I'll be right back." you told her and she slowly made her way to sit at your desk. With her back to you, you started walking towards the door, as you got close behind her you closed your eyes as you used the android glove to force her to shut down. You grimaced as she tried to say something "No...wh.." she managed to mutter out before falling onto your desk. You steeled yourself and pressed on her temple once again "Reset" you said. You saw the LED flash yellow as her memory was wiped, her system reset. After a few minutes the android stood up "Hello, I'm a WR400 model. Whatever you need from me I'll be sure to accomplish the task." she said with a smile on her face. "Chloe, call her owner, lead her to the room with the PM700 till they get here." Chloe walked up to the android and led her to the room adjacent to the lab.  
After that, you kept working as you usually would but in the back of your mind, you kept thinking about the WR400. How scared they looked. You were always a softie, you were sure if you told any of your coworkers about the incident they'd make fun of you for being so stricken by the encounter. But you couldn't help it. They looked so broken, so HUMAN. 


	2. Curiosity

The night after the deviant incident you woke up several times covered in sweat. Thoughts and doubts swirled in your head, and it seemed your subconscious mind wouldn't even let them stop in your dreams. Your alarm woke you up at 8 in the morning, and a sigh escaped your mouth. Of course the alarm would ring just after you were finally able to fall into a restful sleep.

You dragged yourself out of bed and to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. You grimaced looking at the bags under your eyes as you brushed your teeth. Spitting out the toothpaste you went into your closet and got your most comfortable jeans and shirt, today was NOT the day for dressing up. Frankly, you were too tired to care at the moment.

Putting on the plain black shirt and blue jeans you then grabbed your sneakers and slipped on some socks. You put your hair up in a lazy updo, some strands of hair framing your face. You were lucky your job required no face to face interactions with customers, CyberLife would not let you meet any customers in your current attire. CyberLife employees were to be the epitome of professionalism. You walked past the living room in your apartment and into the kitchen grabbing a muffin for a quick breakfast. With that, you got your keys and made your way outside. Locking the door you walked down the stairs and into your car.

The drive to the CyberLife headquarters seemed shorter than usual. You had taken a nap as the car drove itself to your workplace. It beeped once it arrived "You have arrived at your destination" it blared. With a groan, you rubbed at your face trying to wake yourself up and walked out of the car. As you made your way to the entrance you looked up at the all-glass building, it was stunning and you were still amazed that you had made it into one of the most innovative companies in the world. The name of the company was displayed in the middle of the building with bold white letters.

"Head in the clouds Y/N?" you heard one of your coworkers say.  _Frank_ , you thought, putting a name to the voice. You turned around with a small smile "What else is new? Morning Frank". He returned the smile "Morning Y/N, you look tired, up late partying?" he teased, he knew you weren't the type to be out late. You scoffed "As if, no just up late binging a new show" you lied, you weren't about to tell any of your coworkers how your encounter with a deviant had left you rattled.

Walking together you made small talk about work before you saw one of your superiors walking towards the both of you. "Good morning Frank, Y/N, I have something to ask the both of you," she said a polite smile on her face. Evangeline Nicket, she was the supervisor of the press team for CyberLife. With deviancy becoming more common she was busier than ever. Frank spoke before you could "Of course, what do you need?". Yeah. He was always a kiss ass.

"I need one of our engineers to go work with the DPD to help with the investigation into deviancy," she said and both you and Frank looked at each other with a hesitant look on your faces. This time you spoke up "I thought we had sent in the new prototype we were working on to help the DPD, the RK800". She nodded before responding "Yes, we already sent the RK800 but some people would see that as us being lazy, letting an android clean up our mess for us. We need one of our people in on the investigation, and to make sure that the RK800 is working at optimum capacity as well as to fix up any android found on the investigation to make sure we can get the answers we need out of them," She told the both of you. "Listen, you don't need to answer now. I'm going to inform the other engineers who I think might be up to the task. I want an answer by the end of the day." She stated before walking off without so much as a wave goodbye.

"She seems more uptight than usual," you said. Frank chuckled "I would be too if I had to deal with all this deviancy bullshit. Seriously, all this trouble over what's probably just an error in their software" You gave him a tight smile and a light laugh "Yeah, well I've got to go handle my repairs. I'll see ya later Frank." He waved goodbye and you made your way to your lab. Swiping your card at the door you get inside greeting Chloe like usual. "Hey, Chloe. How many repairs today?" Chloe smiled at you "Morning Y/N. You have 7 repairs pending today." You nodded and made your way through the motions.

Going into a daze, you worked on the androids but your mind was somewhere else. You hoped there wouldn't be another deviant today, you weren't sure how you would manage. But there was a lingering curiosity in the back of your mind. You were always curious. It was what had led to you going into this field, from a young age you had always wanted to be part of the future. Creating and designing new innovative technology. You weren't the type to be scared of the unknown, where others cowered at the prospect of new, strange technology, you jumped. You embraced the future, that's what had led to you becoming a high standing engineer in CyberLife.

At that thought you dropped the biocomponent you had in your hand. You had come to a decision. "Y/N? Are you alright?" Chloe asked with a look of worry on her face. You snapped out of your daze looking up at her and then at the biocomponent that had fallen on the table. You placed the replacement part in the android and closed its skin back up. "I'm fine Chloe, sorry for worrying you. I was lost in thought," you told her.

You looked up at the clock and realized you had been working for hours already, despite being exhausted once you started working on repairs you were basically on auto-drive. "Chloe, I'm gonna head to the cafeteria for lunch. This repair's done, call its owner and put it in the next room for pick-up," you informed her and she nods doing as you had told her. With that, you made your way outside of the lab taking your lab coat and gloves off as you went. You walked towards the cafeteria but only to grab a snack and some water from the vending machine. After quickly eating your snack you started walking to Nickets office.

You got into the elevator and pressed on the 5th floor. You were anxiously waiting for the doors to close before someone stuck their foot between the elevator doors. "Sorry, I just want to get this over with," the girl said. You recognized her, her name was Sarah another one of the engineers for CyberLife.

"Hey, Sarah. You meeting with Nicket?" you asked her. "Yeah, I'm gonna tell her I'm not going to sign up for that DPD thing. No way I'm getting myself into that mess" She said with a small laugh. "Same thing for you?" You shook your head "No, I'm signing up" you stated. Sarah's eyes went wide and she chuckled a bit. "Seriously? I thought Nicket was gonna end up picking one of us at random, didn't think anyone would signup." You laughed along with her before responding "Yeah well, I can't help it, I'm curious about these deviancy cases."  Sarah nodded as the elevator door opened "Well if you're gonna tell her I guess there's no point to me saying anything huh?" You made your way out the door while  "Guess not, I'll see you later Sarah" you told her with a smile and a wave.

Walking down the corridor towards Nickets office you wondered if maybe you were jumping the gun. I mean yeah, you're curious but is it worth it? You'd be working with the DPD so you'd be going on investigations and the deviants could be aggressive. You stopped that train of thought. Nope, you'd already made up your mind. No sense in questioning everything now.  You arrived at her office and knocked on the door. "Come in," once you heard that you walked in to see Nicket working on something on her computer. She looked up and gave you a tight-lipped smile "Here to tell me you don't wanna sign up L/N? I swear at this rate no ones gonna end up going" she said with a sigh.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you I'm signing up," you told her. Her eyes went wide "I'd question you but I'm not gonna chance you changing your mind. You're gonna need to do some paperwork since it could potentially be dangerous, but you should be safe for the most part. The RK800 we sent has amazing fighting capabilities," she said as she stood up and scrambled looking for something before taking out a packet of papers and handing them to you. "I'm guessing I need to sign all this?" you asked her. She nodded her head "Yup, disclosure forms, liability issues all that good stuff. Thanks for helping us out Y/N we need to look as involved as possible for when the press finally start to dig at us. Now go along, I need those forms filled out by today and tomorrow you'll report to the DPD at 10:00 AM" she told you as she escorted you out of the room. You were shocked at how fast they wanted all this done, looks like they really wanted someone over there.

You went back to your office wanting to get the repairs left over with as quickly as possible. Chloe seemed to notice your anxiousness to be done as she was also working quicker than usual. It took a couple of hours before you finished, the androids sent to the adjacent room for them to wait. You sat at your desk starting to look over the forms Nicket had given you. They were pretty much just making sure you knew the risk of going with the DPD to investigations and that if anything should happen to you CyberLife was not to be held responsible. After reading the forms you signed at the bottom and let out a sigh. There was no going back now.

"Chloe can you come here a second?" you called out to your android assistant. She made her way over to you "Yes, Y/N?" You looked up at her "Listen I'm not gonna be coming to work as usual, from now until we figure out what's causing deviancy I'll be working over at the DPD along with that detective prototype we sent. So you won't be seeing me for a while," you told her. She nodded "I understand Y/N, I wish you the best of luck." You gave her a smile and stood up grabbing your things "Can you hand these forms to Nicket? I'll be leaving early today." She took the forms from your hand "I'll be sure to get them to her as quickly as possible, and I hope to be working with you again soon" she said. You had to admit despite knowing androids didn't feel emotions you had grown a soft spot for her "Me too Chloe, goodbye" you said giving her a quick hug. As you walked out you didn't notice Chloe's LED glowing a soft yellow.

Once you got in your car you plugged in the DPD as your destination. You were to begin working with them tomorrow but you wanted to meet who you would be working with as soon as you could. As your car started pulling out you looked down at your outfit, maybe you should have put in more effort into your outfit today. You questioned whether you should go back home and change but decided against it, that was just gonna be a casual meeting. You were just stopping by to introduce yourself, no need to change for that.

You were going to meet the RK800. You had been part of the team developing it but they had pulled you out to work on something else halfway through so you didn't know what design they went with. They pulled out all the stops for that model, great fighting capabilities, better analyzing skills than any android that had come before it, everything about it was state of the art. CyberLife wanted to show the world that they wouldn't hold back when it came to fixing deviancy. A part of you wondered if they really cared at all, or if it was all just to look good for the press. Before you could continue your thoughts the car stopped at your destination.

Getting out of the car you walked into the building and up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Y/N L/N. I'm supposed to start working here tomorrow but I thought I should stop by and meet the people I'd be working with," You said with a smile. The android working behind the desk smiled back before saying "I'll inform Captain Fowler of your arrival and see if he grants you permission to come in." You saw her LED go yellow as she sent a message to Captain Fowler. Waiting for a little bit she then said he had granted you access and to go to the big glass office in front of all the officers' desks. You walked past the door separating the Officers from the front of the building and made your way to Fowler's office. Once outside you knocked on the glass and opened the door when he nodded for you to enter.

"So you're Y/N L/N, the one they're sending over from CyberLife?" he asked. "Yeah, I gave the paperwork over to my supervisor just a little while ago so I'm not sure they've sent you my information yet." He turned searching for something on his computer "I got the email. If there's one good thing about CyberLife it's how fast they get things done. You'll be working with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and that android you guys sent over, think his name's Connor. They're interrogating an android right now, you're free to observe just don't mess with the interrogation. The rooms to the right of this office at the back, once you go down the hall first door on your left." He continued with his work without giving you a second glance. You walked out of the office and towards the room he had mentioned.

You walked into the room silently and saw a man sitting to your left and two standing in the middle of the room looking at the interrogation. The younger looking one to your right looked up "Who the hell are you?" he asked. With that, both of the other men in the room looked up at you. "My names Y/N. I was sent by CyberLife to help Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor to investigate the androids. Fowler said they'd be in here and I could wait in here for them to finish up." The one that had asked the question scoffed "So they send not one but two plastic fucks to help you Anderson? Looks like Fowler thinks you need babysitting," he said to the other man standing with his arms crossed. Before anyone could say anything you gave the asshole a look and said "First of all, I'm not an android and second of all, are you this much of an asshole to everyone? I literally just met you and I already want to punch you in the face."  
Maybe not your brightest moment, calling one of your soon to be coworkers an asshole just after meeting them but your sleep-deprived mind had lost its filter. The man you now knew was Anderson seemed to have liked your comment "Looks like she won't be putting up with your shit, Reed. Can't say I'm excited to be given another partner but at least I know you're not as uptight as this plastic prick" Anderson said pointing with his head to the interrogation chamber. 

With that comment, everyones attention went to who you presumed was Connor interrogating the android. He was wearing a suit with his model number at the front. He had brown neatly styled hair and light brown eyes, he was sitting staring at the other android as if analyzing him. You cursed yourself at the first thought that popped into your head when seeing him,  ** _holy crap he's attractive_**.


End file.
